Phresh Out the Runway (song)
"Phresh Out the Runway" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her seventh studio album Unapologetic (2012). It was co-written by Rihanna with French disc-jokey David Guetta, Giorgio Tuinfort and Terius Nash. It is the first time that Rihanna and Guetta had collaborated since "Who's That Chick", released in November 2010. "Phresh Out the Runway" is a hip hop and rave song that contains heavy synthesizers and heavy bass. Lyrically, Rihanna explains how if any of her crew does not respect her, then she should no longer remain with them. "Phresh Out the Runway" garnered mixed to positive reviews from music critics; most of them praised the composition, production and how Rihanna interpreted the song. However, the lyrics were subjected to criticism. Rihanna performed the track at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show on November 7, 2012, along with the albums lead single, "Diamonds". "Phresh Out the Runway" was included on the set lists of her 777 Tour and Diamonds World Tour. Upon the release of Unapologetic, the song debuted at number 35 on the UK R&B Chart and 177 on the UK Singles Chart. It also debuted on the US R&B Songs chart at number 21. Lyrics I see you boy, da bi da bi da di du I hear you boy, eh da bi da be I see you boy, da bi da bi da di du Love it then come and get it I know that you're fuckin' with it You see me, you like it, huh? Heels Givenchy, huh? Love it then play it back Plus, where the 40 at? I'm fucking your cheap thrill On top of my fifty mill He eating the cake, killa On it, but don't kill her My jewelers are diamond rollers My rock... chinchilla! Some more rug fun I'm rolling like rock stars Got fifty motherfuckers in my watch with my pants down Sh out the runway Fresh out, fresh out the runway Fresh, fresh out the runway F-f-fresh out the runway Bitch, I'm fresh out the runway I'm fresh out the runway Fresh out, fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway F-f-fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out - hold up! Venus, I'm out at coast My bitches don't know Fuck me to my design A trip to the fucking floor I be out in that They like 'em in on them honey stuffs Monas are rolling loudies And my bitches sold Bugatti Bodies of Dulcattis'll do what the fuck you want I bet you niggas gon' be like "bitch, this my fuckin' song" How could you be so hood but you so fuckin' pop? How could you be so fun and sound like you sellin' rocks? What's in the chain? Dollars. What's in my chain? Dollars. All of the big dollars got change for small dollars Everything plain dollars, I was in the back line I'm standing in the bank line You throwing up the gang sign Fresh out the runway Fresh out, fresh out the runway Fresh, fresh out the runway F-f-fresh out the runway Bitch, I'm fresh out the runway I'm fresh out the runway Fresh out, fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway F-f-fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out - hold up! I see you boy, da bi da bi da di du I hear you boy, du du du du da bi da bi da di du I bet you wanna know what my crew about You really wanna know how we get down Walk up in this bitch like we own this ho Own this ho, like we own this ho I bet you wanna know what I'm all about You really wanna know how I get down Walk up in this bitch like I own the ho I own the ho, uh Fresh out the runway Fresh out, fresh out the runway Fresh, fresh out the runway F-f-fresh out the runway Bitch, I'm fresh out the runway I'm fresh out the runway Fresh out, fresh out the runway Fresh, fresh, fresh, fresh Fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway F-f-fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out the runway Fresh, I'm fresh out - hold up! Be I see you boy, da bi da bi da di du I hear you boy, du du du du da bi da bi da di du Category:Songs Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Explicit Songs